PM003
!! | image=PM003.png| number=3 | manga_series=Pokémon Pocket Monsters | series=Pokémon Pocket Monsters | volume=1 | location=Pewter City | prev_chapter=Big Battle In The Viridian Forest!! | next_chapter=Obtain the Moon Stone!! | chapter=Kanto | }} Bring Down the Powerful Opponent Onix!!/' ' (Japanese: 強敵イワークをたおせ！！ Bring Down the Powerful Opponent !!) is the third chapter of the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga. This is where and his fights the first Gym Leader, Brock. Plot After making their arrival in Pewter City, leaves to explore the city. The young Trainer eventually returns bringing some good news, only to realize that his Clefairy is now missing from the spot where he had last left him. After some searching, Red soon finds his Clefairy eating some parfait in an outdoor ice cream shop. When approached, Clefairy informs his Trainer that he is full now. This delights Red and he declares that Clefairy should be fit enough to fight now. Clefairy however promptly takes a nap, and is angrily woken up by Red who then proceeds to tell Clefairy the good news that he had meant to bring. He explains that the city they're in has a Pokémon Gym that is run by a Trainer named Brock, and that if Clefairy can defeat Brock and earn his Gym Badge, he will become stronger. The news excites Clefairy and he agrees to follow Red to the Pewter City Gym. Before entering the Gym, Clefairy decides to do a quick workout by lifting weights, running, skip roping and doing sit ups. Red is proud of his Pokémon but is disappointed when Clefairy states that he is now too tired to battle. They are then shortly interrupted by a loud noise coming from inside the Gym, followed by a wounded and his being thrown out through the Gym's window. As Green starts to recover, he informs Red that Brock's Pokémon had overwhelmed them with its strength. This scares Clefairy and he tries to hide into an alley, and Red chases after him. The Trainer runs into an old man instead, but well aware of Clefairy's tricks, realizes that the old man is actually Clefairy in disguise and he drags his Pokémon back to the Gym. Green walks away with his Charmander, warning Red to be careful. Red and Clefairy are then greeted by Brock and his , which Brock is wearing like a boa, at the Gym's entrance. Onix recognizes Clefairy which intimidates the fairy Pokémon, and Brock simply brushes off Red, stating that he could easily defeat his Pokémon in five minutes flat. Red is determined to battle Brock however and pressures Clefairy into entering the Gym. Once inside, Red and Clefairy find rows of shelves holding the Poké Balls of Brock's collection of captured Pokémon. While browsing the collection, they hear a cry and follow the source to a captured Pikachu, which Clefairy immediately recognizes as his lost cousin. The sight of his cousin being a part of Brock's collection enrages Clefairy and he charges at Brock's Onix in attack, but his attack has no effect as Onix's body is made of solid rock, as Onix explains. Now knowing this, Clefairy pulls out a jackhammer and attempts to hammer away at the rock snake Pokémon, however to Onix this feels more like a relaxing massage. In his third attempt, Clefairy throws a stick of TNT at Onix, which worries the rock Pokémon at first, but manages to swat it away with its tail as the dynamite returns to Clefairy and explodes, sending him crashing into the ceiling. Shortly returning, Clefairy uses to shrink down and disappears in a smoke cloud, which fills Red with relief as Onix won't be able to see his Clefairy now. However as it turned out, Clefairy had merely shrunk himself to hide underneath a desk. He is soon discovered by Onix and reverts back to normal size. Red then quickly takes the time to give Clefairy some helpful advice; Onix is weak to water, and Clefairy runs off and returns with a bucket of water. Onix becomes fearful as Clefairy approaches, but is met with relief just as Clefairy accidentally slips on the floor and splashes the water on himself. Brock decides that enough time has passed and tells his Onix to finish off Clefairy, and both Red and Clefairy begin to run away in retreat. Onix chases after the two, completely unaware that Clefairy is luring it around a pillar that holds up the Gym's ceiling. Eventually Onix becomes entangled around the pillar and Clefairy stops to laugh at it as Onix starts to cry. Brock becomes angry and calls his Onix stupid for allowing this to happen and orders that it finish the battle now. Releasing itself from the pillar, Onix wraps around Clefairy and attempts to dangerously crush him in its body. Thinking quickly, Clefairy then pulls out a marker and draws his likeness on Onix's tail. Mistaking its tail as the real Clefairy, Onix releases Clefairy and begins to chase its tail around the Gym, causing it to become dizzy. Seeing his chance, Clefairy then grabs onto one of the fallen pillars and smashes it onto Onix's head, knocking it out. With the battle now won, Brock hands Red the and agrees to release Pikachu. Red asks the mouse Pokémon if he would like to join their adventures, and Pikachu shows his acceptance by embracing and zapping Red, which Clefairy takes the opportunity to explain that Pikachu sometimes shocks others when he is happy. This only upsets Red and he angrily chases after both Pokémon, demanding to know why he hadn't been told of this sooner. Major events * defeats Brock. * Pikachu joins Red's team. Debuts Humans * Brock Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * * Brock Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia * One of the shops appearing in Pewter City is named "Chinmi Aiya". This is a reference to the names of Kosaku Anakubo's two cats. 003 de:Kapitel 3 (Pokémon Pocket Monsters) it:PM003 zh:PPM003